Portable information processors are available each of which includes a sensor for detecting its posture such as gyro sensor, motion sensor (acceleration sensor), or electronic compass. Some of these information processors identify their postures on the basis of sensor's detection results and transmit data to a device present in the orientation identified on the basis of the postures of the information processors as seen from the positions thereof.